Pérdidas y Ganancias
by Ex umbra
Summary: Dicen que un daño pequeño está justificado si el bien va a ser mayor, sin embargo; ¿Quién cuenta la historia de aquellos que se sacrificaron?, ¿Alguien menciona los daños colaterales?


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshisu no me pertenece :D

PÉRDIDAS Y GANANCIAS

El chofer de Karma aparco en el estacionamiento del instituto, rápidamente bajo y se tomó un segundo para ver a sus alrededores, las clases habían finalizado poco antes y ya casi no habían alumnos a su alrededor, comenzó a caminar a su destino y pronto noto a los dos guardaespaldas que siempre estaban con él seguirlo, así que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y le pidió a los dos hombres que se quedaran cuidando el lugar, realmente el pelirrojo sabía que no necesitaba dos matones a sus espaldas para defenderse pero al parecer el resto del mundo si, así que decidió seguirles la corriente.

Entre sus manos llevaba aquella carpeta de cuero negro que quería y odiaba a partes iguales, la odiaba por lo que significaba y la quería por la oportunidad que le brindaba, en su camino notaba que algunos de los alumnos que aún no se iban a casa se le quedaban viendo, no le sorprendía realmente, ya que como siempre que visitaba aquel lugar iba vestido de forma impecable con uno de sus mejores trajes.

Entro al elevador privado y presiono el botón del último piso, escucho un poco desesperado la música tranquila que en esos momentos pareció taladrarle los oídos, tenía un nudo en el estómago y un vacío en su pecho, cuando el elevador sonó indicando que había llegado a su destino casi presiona el botón que lo regresaría a la primera planta.

Al salir del elevador se topó con una ceja alzada y una mirada lila, el hombre lo analizo por un par de segundos y suspiro fastidiado, conocía el procedimiento de esos encuentros, afortunadamente había terminado el papeleo de aquel día y solo quería adelantar un poco el del día siguiente, resignado acomodo los papeles sabiendo que regresaría a seguir avanzando, sabía que esas visitas de "Trabajo" no se extendían demasiado.

-Lo llamare enseguida- dijo monótonamente Asano mientras sacaba su celular personal, aquel que tenía solo los contactos más personales del actual director de la secundaria.

-También podrías simplemente darme su número- menciono casualmente Karma, pero Asano ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, habían tenido esa plática antes y no quería que el encuentro se retrasara porque sería también mover sus planes.

-Karma esta en mi oficina quiere verte- hablo el director sin mayor saludo cuando alguien le respondió del otro lado de la bocina y sin esperar respuesta colgó. Tomo su maletín personal y se dirigió al elevador- Sabes que esto tiene que parar, ¿verdad?- comento antes de presionar el botón para que se abriera el elevador.

\- Es solo trabajo- intento no fruncir el ceño, aun pasados los años sus mini riñas con aquel hombre le impedían mostrar incomodidad o cualquier tipo de emoción que se pudiera interpretar como que era inferior.

-Aun así ya va siendo hora de que todo esto se detenga, han pasado años- dijo seriamente mientras escuchaba el sonido que indicaba que las puertas del elevador se abrirían.

-¿Acaso te preocupas por mí?- pregunto burlón intentando molestar al hombre.

-No precisamente- comento sin tomar importancia de la provocación del pelirrojo.

-Lo sé- fue lo único que pudo comentar antes de que el elevador cerrara sus puertas.

Suspiro dirigiéndose hacia el ventanal que había en aquella oficina, su vista inmediatamente se dirigió a aquella vieja aula que seguía siendo cuidada por sus fieles alumnos, o por lo menos por la mayoría de ellos, extrañaba tanto aquel lugar, había perdido el derecho de poner un pie ahí.

En su momento pensó que había sido la decisión correcta porque dicen que un daño pequeño está justificado si el bien va a ser mayor, sin embargo; ¿Quién cuenta la historia de aquellos que se sacrificaron?, ¿Alguien menciona los daños colaterales?

 _Karma simplemente estaba en el mejor momento de su vida, su cargo oficial era el de burócrata pero había llegado a un punto de su carrera donde básicamente manejaba el gobierno desde que las sombras, los demás departamentos tenían que pasarle a él la información y el pelirrojo gracias a que era un estratega por naturaleza daba las órdenes necesarias para poder tener soluciones rápidas._

 _Él siempre supo que poseía este tipo de habilidades pero parecía que estas habían aumentado desde que había convivido con Korosensei, lo único que lamentaba es no tener un equipo como lo habían sido sus compañeros en el pasado, las habilidades que se habían aprendido bajo el cuidado del pulpo eran únicas e irremplazables._

 _En cuanto a su vida personal por un tiempo pensó que esta estaría en problemas, había empezado una relación con Nagisa a mitad de su formación profesional, todo demasiado íntimo, sin decirle a nadie, al principio habían tomado la decisión de llevar así su relación porque sabían que aunque se querían, no estaban seguros si funcionarían correctamente como pareja, contra todo pronóstico aun con sus diferencias pasaron los meses y posteriormente los años, seguían juntos y queriéndose._

 _Cuando Karma se dio cuenta que el tiempo de prueba de su relación había finalizado tuvo dudas sobre cómo iba a hablar con el peli azul, estaba seguro de que lo amaba pero también estaba seguro que mostrar su relación al público no era lo correcto para su carrera, así que a riesgo de perderlo hablo claramente con él, para su sorpresa en lugar de enojarse Nagisa lo comprendió, sabía que la sociedad se encontraba lejos de tener la capacidad mental para entender que el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo no era algo abominable y mucho menos afectaba sus conocimientos o capacidad para desempeñar un puesto, así que ambos decidieron guardar ese amor bajo la apariencia de una amistad, después de todo no necesitaban gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para saber lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Aunque siempre conservarían la esperanza de algún día poder sin esconderse, del mismo modo que un día esperaban poder hablar de Korosensei sin que las personas los victimizaran._

 _Pero hubo un problema, porque cuando las cosas van bien siempre tiene que haber un problema y en esta ocasión no podría ser la excepción, tristemente vino de la mano de un viejo conocido; Terasaka, ciertamente nunca habían sido amigos cercanos pero era alguien a quien respetaba y apreciaba por los viejos tiempos, alguna vez le dijo al grandulón que tuviera cuidado si se metía en el campo de la política ya que era fácilmente manipulable, al parecer esta fue una característica que ni Korosensei le pudo quitar._

 _Karma había visto llegar a un hombre al área de la burocracia con menos poder que él pero peligroso si se le descuidaba, sus ideas eran extremistas y de dudosa moral, tanto que no quiso ponerse justo al frente en el campo de batalla sino que decidió elegir a alguien que podría usar como escudo para que los daños no le llegaran directamente, en este caso eligió a Terasaka, el pelirrojo maldijo cuando se dio cuenta, además de que sus propias ideologías le impedían alzarse en contra de un ex compañero, por lo tanto los dejo a ambos un par de años esperando que se tranquilizaran aunque manteniéndolos vigilados constantemente para que no hicieran algo que él no pudiera controlar._

 _Cuando comprendió que aquel burócrata estaba ganando cada vez más terreno tuvo que tomar una decisión, no era de sus favoritas, pero sabía que en su trabajo este tipo de cosas en ocasiones eran necesarias, así que de forma anónima puso un precio a la cabeza del hombre y corrió el rumor en los bajos mundos, en menos de una semana el problema había desaparecido dejando atrás un charco de sangre, al menos eso pensó Karma._

 _Poco después se dio cuenta que el hombre que ahora alimentaba gusanos había sido más que alguien con ideas retorcidas, había sido una plaga y aunque físicamente ya no estaba; su forma de pensar había sido pasado a Terasaka y al parecer el ex brabucón en serio pensaba que eso era lo correcto. Por más que intento razonar con él, simplemente no lo escucho._

 _Karma supo que el siguiente paso a tomar era la muerte y aunque antes de llegar a ese punto intento llevar a cabo otras soluciones ninguna funciono, pero no quería que Terasaka recibiera el trato que tuvo el burócrata, así que pensó en realizar él mismo el trabajo, pero siendo un analista nato sabía que aquello tampoco resultaría en algo adecuado, él era un luchador, no un asesino, si él intentaba matar a su ex compañero antes de lograrlo tendrían una lucha muy pesada y sangrienta._

 _Con todo el dolor de su alma tuvo que aceptar que solo había una persona que pudiera realizar el trabajo, alguien que vivía bajo su mismo techo y dormía en su misma cama, Nagisa era ahora un maestro muy apreciado por sus alumnos y que tenía grandes resultados para encaminarlos por el sendero del bien, pero sabía que el descubrimiento que tuvo sobre su personalidad durante los años de secundaria no había muerto completamente, el pequeño hombre incluso regresaba continuamente a la montaña para entrenarse, porque decía que debía mantenerse en forma para poder controlar a sus estudiantes, incluso sabía que el de ojos azules de reunía con Bitch-sensei y Lovro, aunque no precisamente para tomar el té._

 _Después de la muerte de Korosensei; Nagisa no había vuelto a matar a nadie, pero Karma decidió que para contener el problema tendría que hacer uso de las habilidades de su pareja._

 _Al principio definitivamente el más bajo no quería, a diferencia de Karma que aprendió a tener una relación cordial con todos, Nagisa era amigo de ellos y eso quedo claro cuando Terasaka ayudo al peli azul cuando estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza en su enfrentamiento con Takaoka. Cuando le planteó la idea Nagisa lo había visto como si se hubiera vuelto loco, Karma sabía que el más bajo no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, tuvieron su primera gran pelea, habían tenido oras pero ninguna como la de esa ocasión._

 _Tuvo que esperar varios días a que Nagisa se calmara para volver a plantear el tema y tal como lo hizo en su momento el burócrata que desencadeno todo el mismo Karma comenzó a convencer al peli azul como si fuera un virus, planteo la idea y alimentándola lentamente la hizo crecer, ayudándose principalmente del hecho de que Nagisa como su pareja difícilmente podía negarle algo._

 _-¿Estás seguro de que esto no va a afectar nadie más?, ¿Terasaka no tiene pareja?-pregunto Nagisa cuando se dio cuenta que terminaría sucumbiendo a lo que Karma le pidiera._

 _-Mis investigadores no encontraron nada- mintió._

 _-Lo hare hoy mismo- dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz._

 _Esa noche cuando Nagisa regreso a casa con una expresión completamente vacía Karma no hizo preguntas, sabía que el trabajo había salido bien y fue justamente eso lo que lastimaba a su pareja, así que lo abrazo y permitió que el más bajo llorara entre sus brazos, el pelirrojo se odiaba a si mismo por su forma de actuar y por casi obligar a Nagisa a hacer el trabajo sucio pero se dijo a si mismo que él volvería a unir los pedazos rotos del hombre que amaba._

 _Al día siguiente todas las noticias hablaban del importante político Terasaka que se había suicidado, unos días después toda la clase E se encontraba en el funeral de su viejo compañero, incluso aquellos que ya no residían en el país, Karma pensó que nadie se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho, hasta que la vio a ella, su ex compañera de ojos azules que aún tenía la costumbre de teñirse el cabello de rubio; Rio Nakamura, no sabía como pero ella y Terasaka se habían vuelto pareja solo que al igual que él y Nagisa habían mantenido su relación en secreto. Cuando todo estaba distraído ella se acercó, por un segundo pensó que le reclamaría pero eso no sucedió._

 _-Sé lo que hiciste, incluso lo entiendo, él se estaba saliendo mucho de control pero Karma, ¿Has pensado en lo mucho que arriesgaste por esto?- le dijo tranquilamente como si no hablara con la persona que organizo la muerte de su pareja._

 _-Era necesario- negándose a verla, se sentía muy culpable- Realmente lo lamento- dijo cuando vio que la mujer comenzaba a alejarse._

 _-No Karma, aun no lo haces- comento antes de irse._

 _Y entonces llego el segundo golpe, la misma Nakamura se quitó la vida enviando una carta a todos sus ex compañeros sobre cómo no podría continuar sin la persona que amaba, gracias a que nadie lo había sabido Karma pudo escudarse en eso para decirle a Nagisa que incluso para él la relación era una sorpresa, el pelirrojo realmente no esperaba que aquella mujer tan centrada actuara así y esta vez tanto él como Nagisa lloraron su perdida. Mas sabiendo que eran ellos los principales culpables de esa situación._

 _Utilizando sus influencias Karma logro que la autopsia de Nakamura fuera más rápida y discreta en cuanto a los resultados, por lo tanto fue el primero en enterarse que la mujer estaba embarazada al momento de quitarse la vida, posiblemente ni si quiera ella lo sabía ya que aún no cumplía los dos meses, para el pelirrojo eso fue un golpe terrible, la muerte de Terasaka era algo necesario pero la muerte de su amiga y de su hijo le hizo ver que realmente no había analizado lo suficiente la situación para prevenir acontecimientos desafortunados._

 _El saberse responsable de muertes inocentes los perturbo tanto que termino contándole toda la verdad al peli azul._

 _Cuando Nagisa se enteró de como Karma lo había manipulado y las cosas que le había ocultado lo odio y se odio a si mismo por permitir que sus sentimientos influenciaran tanto para que aquella tragedia se desarrollara, así que tomo sus cosas y abandono al pelirrojo._

 _Por mucho tiempo Karma estuvo deprimido y en más de una ocasión pensó en dejar el trabajo y olvidar todas las decisiones que lo llevaron un mundo de ocuridad, donde la culpa y el remordimiento lo acechaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos, donde todas las noches en medio de sus sueños le pedía disculpas a Nakamura por la familia que le había arrebatado, donde la soledad sin Nagisa llegaba hasta el punto de querer asfixiarlo._

 _Sin embargo Nagisa un día regreso y le dijo como ninguno de los dos tenía derecho a tener paz, así que Karma no podía dejar su puesto y Nagisa tendría que seguir matando a los peligros potenciales, tenían cada quien a su modo cubrir sus manos tanto de sangre que ya no pudieran reconocer la sangre de sus compañeros._

 _Nagisa se convirtió en el nuevo maestro de la clase E cuando la segundaria volvió a abrir sus puertas bajo el mando de Asano y Karma siguió en su cargo, visitando a su ex amante cada vez que necesitaba que alguien desapareciera del mapa._

El sonido del elevador abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lamento la demora, ya estoy aquí- dijo Nagisa entrando a la oficina.

-¿Te entretuviste con tus alumnos?-pregunto intentando agregar un poco de burla a su voz.

-¿Importa?

-La verdad, no- hace mucho que se había resignado a que Nagisa lo tratara como un simple trámite más- Aquí está toda la información- le tendió la carpeta.

-Lo hare hoy mismo- la tomo y comenzó a retirarse del lugar.

-Creo que este será el último trabajo que te traiga.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que seas libre- dijo con verdadero arrepentimiento.

-Ambos sabemos que nunca lo seremos-dijo fríamente abandonando la oficina.

Karma sabía que el país había ganado mucho con sus acciones, pero aun así eran las perdidas las que atormentaban su vida.

FIN

No sé realmente de donde salió esto, solo que estuve varios días dándole vueltas en mi cabeza.

Espero que les haya gustado :3

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
